1. Technical Field
This invention relates to leashes and, more particularly, to a pet leash assembly for simultaneously maintaining a plurality of pets at an untangled position during walking conditions.
2. Prior Art
America is a country of dog lovers. A favorite pastime enjoyed by many dog owners, as well as their pets, is taking a leisurely or fast paced walk. Breathing in the fresh air, stretching the body with some light exercise, and enjoying the sites and sounds of new surroundings, taking an outdoor walk can be a revitalizing experience for both the animal and the owner. Typically, most dogs, regardless if whether an expensive thoroughbred purchased from a topnotch breeder, or a mixed breed mutt picked up at the local pound, love going for walks. Not surprisingly, many dog owners report that their pets instinctively run for the door as soon as they see that the master has grabbed the leash.
As pleasant as a walk can be for both the dog and the owner, those who own multiple dogs often find that the task of walking all of them at one time can be a challenge. Particularly, juggling several leashes at once can result in the restraints becoming twisted and tangled together. This often occurs when the animals cross each other's path, resulting in the leashes becoming hopelessly tangled. Frustrating and time consuming, owners must continuously stop the walk in order to free the snarled mess. Additionally, when using multiple leashes, an owner is frequently pulled in opposite directions as dogs are attracted to various sites and smells. This constant tugging of the arms can be very uncomfortable for dog walkers, especially while walking large breeds. Moreover, becoming tightly wrapped within the straps of the leashes can be an uncomfortable experience for the dogs. As dogs can be excited and active while on a walk, there is the risk that the walker will accidentally lose the grip on the leash. As a result, the freed pet could run headlong into traffic.
One prior art example shows a retractable leash assembly structured to facilitate quick connection of at least one animal to at least one lead interconnected at a proximal end to an activation assembly and to a quick connect coupling assembly at a distal end. The quick connect coupling assembly includes an electromotive release mechanism structured to permit removable connection of a collar, harness, or similar attachment assembly to the distal end of the lead. Upon actuation of the electromotive release mechanism, the components of the quick release coupling assembly are disposed into a release orientation such that the components are detached from one another. The quick connect coupling assembly may also include an electromotive propulsion mechanism structured to selectively impart a separation force between the components of the coupling assembly to facilitate detachment of the components from one another. Unfortunately, this prior art example is not designed to allow the simultaneous connection of more than one animal to the leash, and includes complicated electronic components that may become damaged or inoperable, thus rendering the device useless for its intended purpose.
Another prior art example shows a pet leash for walking two pets such as dogs, together without tangling. It is great for training your pets to walk on a leash. This invention is durable and made in many colors and sizes. Made with nylon strapping, the leash has a handle at one end and a metal ring at the other end. Machine sewn, this leash is removable with another piece of nylon strapping. At one end there is a swivel snap or equivalent that is sewn for security, then a colorful hollow rod is slid onto the strapping next to the swivel snap. Then another swivel snap is slid onto the strapping then another colorful hollow rod is slid onto the strapping, then the final swivel snap is sewn to the end of the strapping for security. Unfortunately, this prior art example shows secondary leashes being attached in pairs, as opposed to singly, requiring even numbers of pets be attached to the primary leash.
Accordingly, a need remains for a pet leash assembly in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing an assembly that is convenient and easy to use, is lightweight yet durable in design, and allows a user to simultaneously maintain a plurality of pets at an untangled position during walking conditions. Such an assembly allows consumers to effortlessly walk two or more dogs with one leash.
The leash features several leashes attached to one handle, and comfortably accommodates pets of the same or varying heights, while simultaneously preventing the pets from crossing paths. As all leashes are connected to one central handle, the user can easily control all the pets connected thereto. The assembly eliminates the need to continuously interrupt a walk to untangle leashes. This also prevents pets from becoming injured or hurt as a result of getting wrapped up or tangled in the leashes. The present invention is simple to use, inexpensive, and designed for many years of repeated use.